


Summer School

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: When Ron discovers Sirius and Remus's secret, all he wants for his silence is a little bit of tutoring. Ron/Sirius/Remus, PWP, First Time, Chan (Ron's fifteen).





	Summer School

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: Written for the Threesomes Ficathon for merrycontrary . This fic turned out to be much longer and more unruly than I planned. Thanks again to my betas: Kate, who did the best she could with what I gave her - I kept wanting to cut some of the sex (uh, did I mention there’s a lot?), but Kate liked it; and enderxenocide for her great suggestions and always kind words. You guys rock.

 

*****

 

Ron awoke from a deep slumber to a disturbing noise coming from the other side of his bedroom at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Feigning sleep, he listened, and soon heard the creepy and all-too-familiar mumbling of Kreacher, the demented house-elf.

"Get out of here," snapped Ron. Kreacher did not seem the least bit unnerved to hear Ron’s voice in the middle of the night. Instead, he continued about his business, muttering all the while about foul offspring and blood traitors and such, just as he had done every other time Ron had seen him. Eventually, he strolled out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Now thoroughly awake, Ron got out of the bed, meaning to lock Kreacher out _again._ He was positive he’d locked the door before going to sleep, and this was the third time since arriving at Sirius’s house last week that he’d caught Kreacher ferreting around in his room while he slept. The thought gave him the creeps. Ron was just closing the door when he heard the sound of someone in distress. Concerned that Kreacher might have gone on to bother Ginny, he quickly moved into the hallway following the direction of the noise. He soon realized it was not coming from the floor below, where Ginny was sleeping, but from the other room on the second floor – Sirius’s bedroom.

Ron stood outside Sirius’s bedroom door, noticing by the pale light escaping from the edges that it was slightly ajar. He could hear moans of distress and some thudding noises, yet he didn’t know Sirius well enough to go barging in. He had raised his hand to knock on the door when he distinctly heard Sirius’s voice say, "Oh, no you don’t. I won’t let you attack me again." Ron’s eyes opened wide.

"Are you going to force me to tie you up?" asked a man with a hoarse whisper that Ron didn’t recognize. Ron began to panic: Sirius was in trouble. Someone had broken into the house and was going to tie him up, and who knew what he would do after that. Ron felt useless: he’d left his wand on the bedside table, and anyway, being underage, he wasn’t supposed to do magic. But if he could just peek in the room to make sure there was only one person, he could roust his dad, who was asleep upstairs, to help subdue the intruder.

Ron slowly pushed the door open far enough to see Sirius’s attacker. He didn’t know what he had expected to see, but it wasn’t anything like the sight before him. A stark naked Professor Lupin was straddling Sirius Black – similarly unclad and lying on the bed – and restraining his arms above his head.

The door creaked as it opened and Sirius saw a very shocked Ron standing in the doorway. "Moony," he said, "it looks as though we’ve got company."

Ron was mortified, yet rooted to the spot, completely unable to flee like his brain was instructing him to do. He had just walked in on his host and his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as they were about to have sex. _Voldemort, just kill me now,_ he thought.

For his part, Sirius thought this scenario to be highly amusing, and quietly let out his throaty bark-like laugh. Remus, at least, had the presence of mind to cover himself and Sirius with a bedsheet. Sirius said, "Oh dear, I hope we haven’t traumatized him for life."

Remus frowned at his lover. He was a very private person, and was obviously displeased at having been discovered in a compromising position by a fifteen-year-old boy who also happened to be a former student.

After what seemed to Ron like an eternity, he finally found his voice long enough to stammer, "Sorry, I thought you were in trouble, Sirius. Er, goodnight," upon which he practically ran back to his bedroom and bolted the door.

 

When Ron appeared at breakfast the next morning, it was all he could do to avoid looking at Sirius. Remus was not there, and his dad was deeply engaged in a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron could hear Ginny and his mum whispering in hushed voices by the pantry.

"Looks like they’re at it again," Arthur Weasley said, folding his paper. "The Ministry can’t go on slandering innocent boys in the newspaper. It’s just not right. But I don’t dare say anything to anyone…"

"Yes, but Arthur, I don’t think _they_ believe Harry is terribly innocent," answered Sirius. "They think he’s out to cause trouble for Fudge." Sirius glanced over at Ron, who quickly turned away. "It’s just as well Harry isn’t here to see any of this."

_Right,_ thought Ron. _We wouldn’t want Harry to see anything scandalous in the Daily Prophet, or in his godfather’s bedroom for that matter._ Ron hadn’t slept but a few minutes since seeing Sirius and Remus together. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was more disturbed by the idea of seeing them together or the thought that he had been so aroused by the vision he’d seen. Because seeing how exciting sex with another boy could be with his own eyes had given Ron a whole host of ideas he’d never before considered. What would they have done if he hadn’t been discovered? What if he’d entered a little while later? What if he were the one, instead of Sirius, lying beneath Lupin with his arms held fast over his head?

Remus showed up just before dinner that night. Ron and Ginny had spent the day cleaning a storage room near the kitchen, and Ron had needed the better part of a bar of soap to remove all the grime that clung to him. As he moved from the bath to his room, Ron heard loud voices coming from Sirius’ bedroom.

"He’s fifteen years old, Sirius," Remus was saying. "It’s not as if he doesn’t know exactly what we were doing. We can’t just ignore it as if he didn’t see anything."

Sirius made some crack that Ron couldn’t hear, but it must have been funny because Lupin laughed loudly. "Moony, he’s so uncomfortable with this. I don’t think we should embarrass him anymore by bringing it up."

Ron hurried into his bedroom. He had to agree with Sirius on this point. He was definitely uncomfortable, but not for the reason they suspected. When you grew up in a small house with as many occupants as the Burrow had, privacy was a luxury you rarely experienced, and walking in on people in their private moments was par for the course. He would have forgotten all about the incident by now, except that he had built the image he saw into a fantasy that was occupying his thoughts nearly every waking moment. He wanted to know what it was like to kneel over Sirius, skin on skin and flushed with anticipation. He wanted to squirm underneath Remus, feeling Remus’s hardness digging into his flesh and Remus’s warm breath against his neck. Hearing their voices together reminded him of this fantasy, and as he felt his excitement tingling again, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Ron called.

"Remus Lupin. May I come in for a minute?"

"Hold on. I’m just getting dressed." _Shit,_ thought Ron. _Remus must have won the argument, and now he wants to talk._

Ron hitched his belt and opened the door wearing nothing but an old pair of jeans. A shiver went up his spine as he noticed Remus’s eyes quickly sweep across his body; Ron involuntarily licked his lips. So did Lupin. The older man entered the room and sat down on the empty bed that would be Harry’s as soon as he was allowed to leave Privet Drive.

"Ron, I’m upset that we didn’t do a better job of locking the door last night. Sirius and I are sorry that we made you uncomfortable." He did look sincerely sorry. Ron couldn’t help but notice a little tuft of hair that had fallen out of place and was draped tantalizingly across his jawbone.

"Don’t worry about it," Ron replied. "I shouldn't have opened the door without knocking. I won’t say anything to anyone. Just pretend it never happened."

Their eyes met, and Ron couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Remus’s brown eyes were. How had he missed that during the year that Lupin was his teacher? "If you want, I can do a memory charm, and then you won’t have…"

"No!" exclaimed Ron, a bit too emphatically. "What I mean is…well…I’m fine. No need for a memory charm."

"In that case, unless you have any questions, we’ll consider the matter closed."

Ron was well known for speaking before engaging his brain, so it wasn’t surprising when he said, "I do. Have a question, I mean."

Remus raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t really been expecting a question, but since he had offered, he slipped into his professor role and pleasantly gave Ron his full attention.

Before Ron’s courage failed him, he asked, "What’s it like? To be with a man, that is…"

Remus was nothing short of dumbfounded, hardly having been prepared to answer a question like _that._ He swallowed hard and tried to form coherent thoughts in his brain. "Well, I’m not sure how to answer that," he said.

Sirius appeared in the doorway. "Sort of like being with a girl, but with extra parts," he quipped, smiling. Remus gave him an exasperated sigh, but Ron laughed.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Ron.

Sirius and Remus stole a glance at each other. Remus answered, "We’ve been together on and off since we were students. Twelve years of that time, of course, Sirius was at Azkaban, but after I left my teaching position at Hogwarts we got back together."

"You were together when you were students – at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Had a hell of a time keeping it from James, too. He never did figure out why Remus the Prefect would only give me detention and never James." Sirius stepped fully into the room. "Of course, it was just experimenting back then. Nothing like now."

Ron glared boldly at Sirius. "I...I’d like to experiment…." Ron turned his head to look hopefully at Remus. He’d purposely made it a statement rather than a question in order to give them the opportunity to ignore him if they wanted.

A great smile washed over Sirius’s face. "You would, eh? What do you say, Moony? You were just telling me you thought young Mr. Weasley here was quite a dish." Ron felt a heated blush spread rapidly across his face.

"Padfoot! We’re both old enough to be his father, and anyway, his parents and siblings happen to be your houseguests. We can’t very well be corrupting their son right under their noses."

"Yes you can," said Ron, nodding eagerly. "We’ll wait until they’re asleep. I swear, I won’t tell anyone. That’s the last thing I want to do."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You’re only fifteen, Ron. You’re not even of age."

Ron looked up at Sirius, who was grinning, but remaining noncommittal. "How old were you the first time you did it?" he asked.

"Fifteen," Sirius answered with a smile.

"We were _both_ fifteen," said Remus emphatically. "It makes a difference."

Ron stepped closer to Remus. "I always thought you were a great teacher – why won’t you teach me this?"

Remus couldn’t hide the longing in his eyes and his desire to touch Ron’s torso, which was covered with tiny brown freckles. His resolve was nearly broken until he heard Molly Weasley’s amplified voice call them from the kitchen. Without a word, Remus left the room and retreated to Sirius’s bedroom to change for dinner.

Before he, too, left the room, Sirius said, "Moony has a point about your family being my guests here. And I think he’s a bit hung up on that teacher/student thing – he always was a stickler about the rules. We’ll give it some more thought, though. I promise."

 

Over the next two days, Ron was so obsessed with his fantasy of seeing Sirius and Remus together, that he was completely useless in his job of helping to make Grimmauld Place habitable by the Order. He was such an easy target for the twins that, after a while, they stopped winding him up altogether because there was no challenge to it. George did notice – with raised eyebrows – that Ron’s ears would turn red whenever they called him a ‘wanker.’

Molly Weasley decided that Ron was looking peaky, so she refused to allow him to return to the Burrow to practice Quidditch in the paddock with Ginny and the twins while she attended to some household chores. Ron stormed up to his bedroom, extremely irritated that she wouldn’t let him go and was ignoring his protests that he felt just fine. What was it to her if he didn’t make the Quidditch team this year?

As he reached the second floor landing, he heard his mum ask Sirius, "Will you be okay minding a surly teenager until tomorrow afternoon?"

"As long as he’s okay with me being a surly adult, we should get on just fine. Don’t worry, Molly, I’ll take good care of him."

After they left, Ron didn’t hear anything in the house for a long while. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he wandered in search of Sirius. Hearing noises in an upstairs bedroom, he walked in on quite a sight. Sirius was painting the walls using magic, and obviously having the time of his life.

"I haven’t had my own wand for over thirteen years, and you’ve no idea how much I’ve missed using magic," was the answer to Ron’s unasked question. "I just found this one yesterday. It was my father’s, but it is very similar to the one they snapped...." Ron would have offered to help, but it was clear that Sirius neither wanted nor needed help. He didn’t say no to an audience, though, and Ron fulfilled that role quite satisfactorily.

There was a loud crash in the bedroom across the hall where Buckbeak the hippogriff was staying, which caused both Sirius and Ron to jump. Unfortunately, Sirius had been in the middle of a delicate wand maneuver to paint in the corners, and the distraction caused him to accidentally dump a good bit of paint onto the floor. Ron tried to contain his laughter as he learned some innovative curse words.

"You think it’s funny, do you?" snarled Sirius in mock anger.

"Yes, I do," laughed Ron. "Nice wand technique there, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, "I’ll have you know that my wand technique is superb." He winked at Ron and watched as he suddenly ‘got it’ and blushed.

Ron thought for a second, trying to figure out something halfway clever to say in response. "Er, anytime you want to give me a demo... or are you just a legend in your own mind?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he cast a cleaning spell to mop up the spilt paint that was slowly making its way across the floor. He moved to where Ron was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you even know what you’re asking for, Ron? ‘Cause when you play with the big kids, it means you play by their rules, and sometimes feelings can get hurt. Are you prepared for that?" Sirius was looking quizzically at him, and Ron fought back the urge to give a flippant answer.

"Yes!" Ron said emphatically. "I think."

"That was convincing," Sirius chuckled as he sat on the bed next to Ron and set down his wand.

"What I mean is, well, I’m really curious to see what it’s like and, er, which way I am..." Ron’s voice drifted off in embarrassment.

"You think you might be gay then?" asked Sirius.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. The sum total of my experience is nil, although Hermione did kiss me on the cheek a few times. I just thought that if I’m going to try it – you know – both ways, I definitely want a man first."

"Why is that?" asked Sirius. He was amazed by the amount of thought Ron had put into the topic of losing his virginity.

Ron glanced up and caught Sirius’s eye. "Girls are mad, aren’t they?" Sirius barked with laughter. Ron continued, "Come on, Sirius, you know it’s true. You start a conversation with them about something normal, like Quidditch, and pretty soon they’re twisting your words around until you agree with something you don’t even understand just so they’ll shut up. Or they’re on and on about how great some other boy is and you don’t even remember who they’re talking about, let alone understand why they’re telling you."

Sirius’s belly shook with laughter. Ron certainly did have a point. "But you haven’t given up on girls completely..."

"Well," said Ron slowly, "I was rather thinking that they might be okay once you got their mouths interested in something other than gossip."

Leaning back against the headboard, Sirius surveyed Ron with new respect. He asked, "What makes you think it’s any different with boys?"

"At least I’d know exactly _how_ to get their mouths interested in something other than gossip." Ron shifted on the bed to face Sirius. "Sirius, won't you at least teach me how to kiss properly so that I don’t make a total prat of myself?" he pleaded. Sirius looked very inviting and Ron wanted so much to find out what those lips tasted like. Even though he was very thin from his years in Azkaban followed by a year of living in a cave, Sirius was still quite handsome, particularly when he had an amused expression such as the one he now wore.

"And if I say ‘yes,’ are you going to follow me around like an infatuated schoolgirl? Because Remus wouldn’t like that much."

Ron shook his head earnestly. "Oh, I hope not. And if I do, you have permission to hex me with something painful until I get over it."

Sirius considered his answer for a moment, and then said, ""All right. Slide up here next to me."

Ron was shocked – he hadn’t really expected Sirius to agree. "Don’t you want me to, er, brush my teeth first or something?" he asked, looking for an excuse to give him time to build up his courage.

The gleam returned to Sirius’s eyes. "Whatever makes you most comfortable is fine with me." He watched as Ron retreated from the room, and then summoned his own toothbrush. Better not have the boy associate kissing with dog breath.

* * * * *

Thinking the paint fumes didn’t add much to the ambiance of the room, Sirius descended the stairs and stepped onto the second floor landing just as Ron emerged from the bathroom. He approached Ron as if he were going to put an arm around Ron’s shoulders in a brotherly way, but at the last second, pulled him close and kissed him.

Ron was stunned and didn’t participate much in the kiss, but Sirius persevered. Sirius’s lips felt warm and soft on his, even as his callused hands felt rough against the tender skin of his cheek. It was strange, feeling someone else’s breath against his face – yet not at all unpleasant. Ron suddenly remembered he was nervous, and his lower lip began to quiver uncontrollably at the thought that he was kissing Sirius Black. He pulled away, embarrassed by his nervous reaction.

"There," said Sirius in a subdued voice. "Now that we’ve gotten the first one out of the way, it won’t be so awkward. Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah, I’m fine. It was...nice," Ron replied, sounding calmer than he felt. He followed Sirius into the large bedroom where he had witnessed Sirius and Remus together three nights earlier. To Ron’s relief, Sirius led him past the sloppily made bed to a small sofa in the corner of the room. Sirius sat down on it, motioning to Ron to do the same.

Sirius pressed his lips to Ron’s again, but he stopped almost immediately. "Ron, you have to relax," he said with a grin. "I feel like I’m kissing a department store mannequin."

Ron laughed, and as he did so, Sirius kissed him again, taking advantage of Ron’s slightly parted lips to flick his tongue into Ron’s mouth. Ron found he liked the sensation a lot. He kissed Sirius back, hoping to encourage him to do that again. It worked. Soon he was able to forget about his inexperience and focus instead on mimicking what Sirius was doing to him.

For his part, Sirius was quite enjoying his role as mentor. It had been over a decade since he’d kissed anyone besides Moony, and despite Ron’s inexperience, he was too fresh and far too willing for Sirius to be able to resist him. There was an untapped reservoir of passion within this boy if he could just get past his nerves.

Sirius was demonstrating how different types of kisses meant different things. He’d shown Ron the "I’d like to get to know you" kiss, and the "you’re the only one I want to be with" kiss. He was right in the middle of a passionate explanation of the "I want you down to your soul" kiss, when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Their eyes flew to the doorway where Remus was standing.

"Good God, Sirius," Remus said with a grin. "I can’t leave you alone for one day without losing my spot to someone who’s younger and better looking."

Sirius turned his lusty gaze toward his lover. "Moony! Don’t get your shorts all in a bunch. I’ve just been teaching Ron how to kiss. Now that you’re here, he can have his first exam."

Ron and Remus eyed each other apprehensively. Ron was very much aware of Lupin’s hesitation to have any sort of encounter with him, yet he couldn’t help but notice Lupin’s eyes devouring him in a most inappropriate fashion. The idea that Remus might be turned on by the sight of him gave Ron the boost of confidence he needed, and he smiled shyly in Remus’s direction.

"Sirius," said Remus, frowning, "I believe I made my feelings on this activity perfectly clear."

Ron watched in awe as Sirius flashed Remus a fetching lop-sided grin that was obviously meant to be a sure-fire method to get his way. "Come on, Remus. It’s just kissing. Consider this an opportunity to share some of your considerable expertise on the subject and save some poor unsuspecting witch or wizard the trouble of teaching this boy how to kiss." He smiled broadly while Ron blushed up to his ears.

Remus strolled casually over to the couch, bent down and kissed Sirius deeply, as if to stake his claim. Ron watched the kiss from his vantage point just inches from their lips, and it was beautifully erotic. Once he broke the kiss, Remus turned to Ron and said, "So do you think you’re ready for an exam?"

Ron’s voice cracked as he tried to answer, but he cleared his throat and responded, "I’m a fast study. I’ll give it a try." He watched as Lupin gestured for Sirius to move, and then took the place he had vacated.

Ron gazed into Remus’s brown eyes as he started out with the "I’d like to get to know you" kiss. Whereas Sirius’s kisses were strong and demanding, Remus’s were playful and very sensuous. Remus had a way of sucking gently on his lower lip as their kisses ended that seemed to be begging him to prolong each kiss. It was very arousing; Ron discovered there was a direct pathway between the nerve endings in his lips and those in his groin.

The doorbell rang, followed by murderous screeching from the portrait of Mrs. Black in the entrance hall. Sirius tore himself away from the ‘exam’ being administered in his bedroom and rushed to answer the door.

"God, I thought he’d never leave," whispered Remus, causing Ron’s half-closed eyes to fly open and stare at him in shock.

"But I thought you and he were together," Ron said.

Remus smiled, and Ron noted the dimple on his cheek and how his own face was reflecting back at him from Lupin’s eyes. "We are," he said, "but Sirius knows I...well, I find you attractive, and he’s been badgering me to agree to...uh...teach you some things since the other night when you discovered us together. All his staring is making me horribly self-conscious."

Ron’s head was spinning. Remus had just said he fancied him, and the way he had been kissing Ron definitely confirmed it. But he didn’t want to cause problems for Remus and Sirius. "Look, we don’t have to do this if it’s going to make things weird for you and Sirius. And I know you weren’t keen on the idea—"

Remus interrupted him with a breathtaking kiss. "No, the problem is that I’m a bit too keen on it, and I know I shouldn’t be. I can imagine what you must think of me, but I swear, my whole year teaching at Hogwarts, I never even glanced at a student in that way... Though I must confess, Ron, I haven’t had this strong a reaction to anyone since _I_ was fifteen. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?"

Ron shook his head. Remus grabbed Ron’s hand and guided it to his crotch so that Ron could feel exactly what he was doing to Remus. Sweet Merlin! Ron didn’t see how it was possible, but Remus was even harder than he was. But it wasn’t that way for very long; without saying a word, Ron moved Remus’s hand over to his crotch, and after just a few strokes from Remus, Ron was nearly pushed over the edge.

"That was Kingsley with the new guard duty sched—" Sirius said as he entered the room a few minutes later, stopping short at the sight of Remus and Ron, who had relocated to the bed and were rolling around playfully. Though still fully clothed, they were grinding their hips together and kissing hungrily. At the sound of Sirius’s voice, Remus turned his head toward Sirius, but Ron, too engrossed in what he was doing to notice Sirius’s return, took that opportunity to run the tip of his tongue along Remus’s jaw to the hollow of his newly exposed neck. Remus moaned loudly and Sirius let out a howl of laughter.

"I’m glad to see my absence didn’t deter you from continuing the lesson," he said grinning. "Carry on – maybe I’ll learn something, too."

Ron stopped what he was doing to Remus’s neck, suddenly self-conscious at having an audience. Remus – having none of that – pulled him close, devouring his lips again in another bruising kiss. His hands traveled down Ron’s back and came to rest on his arse. Without warning, Remus thrust his hips forward and pressed his erection against Ron’s in a tiny circular motion, creating friction so delicious that Ron was nearly seeing stars. Had Remus’s lustful eyes not locked onto his, Ron supposed his eyes would have rolled back into his head from the rapture he was experiencing.

In Ron’s mind, he was screaming, "Remus, I’m gonna...I’m about to... merlinthisfeelssogood." The noise that escaped his mouth, however, sounded more like, "Remus...gaaah...mmm...er...good!" Their eyes still fixed on each other, Ron spent himself with one giant convulsion and Remus followed quickly. As Ron collapsed on top of him, Remus shifted and saw Sirius with his head thrown back in the final stages of his release, his hand moving feverishly on his exposed cock.

Still panting, Remus smirked, "So, Padfoot, was it good for you too?"

Sirius flashed a crooked smile at them. "Moony, you ought to do fifteen-year-olds more often – watching the two of you together is a wanker’s fantasy." He drew his wand to perform a cleaning spell and then tossed it to Remus to do the same.

Ron hadn’t learned that cleaning spell ("Can’t believe your brothers haven’t taught you that one," Sirius had said. "Fred and George really can be inconsiderate berks, can’t they?"), so Remus taught it to him. The three of them shared an awkward moment before Sirius pointed out the time and requested help in preparing food for themselves and the three other Order members expected for dinner.

 

Ron had been distracted all through dinner; so much that he didn’t even notice the others discussing Order business in front of him, which would never have been allowed in his mother’s presence. His thoughts were on his lessons from that afternoon, and his mind was racing, wondering whether they would continue after the others left Order headquarters. Ron had caught Remus staring at him a few times, and fortunately, his smile held promises rather than regrets. Sirius, on the other hand, acted as if they’d spent the afternoon painting the third floor bedroom.

When the last of the dishes were put away, Ron noticed Remus and Sirius exchange meaningful glances as they approached him. "We’ve graded your first exam and have agreed that you’ve learned enough to go on to the next lesson in experimentation, but only if you’re absolutely sure it’s what you want," Sirius said, slipping an arm around Ron’s shoulders.

"It’s a one night offer, though," continued Remus. "We don’t think it’s a good idea while there are others in the house, and it appears that we will be having plenty of overnight company soon. But since fate stepped in and landed you alone with us... we’re willing to teach you tonight. What do you think, Ron?"

"I want that more than anything," Ron answered quickly. He felt butterflies in his stomach in anticipation of what he hoped would be a very educational evening.

They passed Kreacher on their way up the stairs, and Sirius called out, "Kreacher, I forbid you to go to any of the upper floors of the house until daybreak tomorrow." Kreacher muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but Sirius shrugged and said, "That should keep him out of the way tonight."

By the time they reached the second floor, Ron’s nerves had gotten the better of him. He excused himself to use the loo, and spent the next five minutes trying to calm down. Eight hours ago, he’d never even kissed anyone before, and now...well, he had no idea what was in store for him, but it had to be good, right? He couldn’t believe he’d been snogging his former professor and an Azkaban escapee...and it was probably the most exhilarating experience of his young life so far. Ron had no idea why he should trust them to teach him about sex – bloody hell, he hardly knew them. But the vision of them naked together – or better yet, himself naked and sandwiched between them – made his heart pound.

His teeth clean and his resolve solid, Ron entered Sirius’s bedroom to find his teachers sitting side-by-side on the bed, talking quietly to each other with the easy manner of old friends and close lovers. He noticed that they had shed their robes, and were wearing identical white t-shirts. Not wanting to interrupt them, Ron was about to back away, when Remus spotted him and pulled him onto to the bed between himself and Sirius.

"Nervous?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, a bit," Ron answered. Sirius leaned over and nuzzled his neck just under the jawbone. At the same time, Remus slowly ran his hand up the length of his thigh.

Sirius pulled away from Ron’s neck and caught his eye. "I find that nothing calms the nerves like a raging hard-on," he grinned. Ron started to laugh, but his chuckle became a moan as Remus’s hand continued its journey and came to rest at his crotch. Sirius kissed him again, and Ron discovered that his anxiety was indeed becoming overshadowed by his feelings of lust.

Ron’s breath quickened, and he let out a gasp as Remus lowered the zipper of his jeans. Remus’s fingertips deftly brushed Ron’s skin, while Sirius continued to dart his tongue in and out of Ron’s mouth.

"We should make a lesson plan, Sirius," Remus said, earning a grunt from Sirius, who was enjoying the fact that Ron’s hand had discovered the bulge in his boxers. Remus continued, unfazed, "Ron, when you said you wanted to experiment, what exactly did you want to try?"

Sirius pulled away from Ron’s lips and gazed at him lustily, most anxious to hear the answer. Ron, of course, had been daydreaming of every possible combination of himself together with Remus and Sirius for days. "Anything. Everything. And I want to watch you two." Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Sirius beamed.

Sirius said, "A true Gryffindor, I see. Why stop at the appetizer when you can have the feast?" Ron blushed slightly. He supposed he should have tried to narrow it down. And he would have if all his blood hadn’t deserted his brain.

Remus went on, "Very well, then. A feast it will be. You’ll tell us, Ron, if it gets to be too much for you, won’t you? Sirius and I can…well, we’ve been known to get a bit exuberant. We’ll try to remember to take it easy on you."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he grabbed the hem of Ron’s t-shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. His jeans and underwear disappeared soon after that, and Ron was sprawled out on the bed, completely engulfed in the sensations of Sirius gently sucking and biting his nipple, while Remus’s tongue drew little circles on the inside of his thigh. A low moan escaped Ron’s lips as Remus ran his tongue up the length of Ron’s shaft. God, how was he supposed to last for more than thirty seconds with them doing that?

As if reading Ron’s mind, Remus wrapped his thumb and index finger snugly around the base of Ron’s cock, preventing any possibility of release. As they continued their ministrations to his body, Ron thought he might die in frustration. Sirius had moved his mouth from Ron’s nipples to the hollow of his neck, reaching up to kiss his lips every now and then. Just when Ron didn’t think it would be possible for him to get any harder, Remus gently took Ron’s balls into his mouth and started quietly humming, still firmly grasping the base of Ron’s cock.

The moan that escaped from Ron’s throat was deep and desperate. Remus and Sirius tacitly agreed that Ron had learned enough for this portion of the lesson. Remus let go of Ron’s cock and slid his hand under Ron’s arse while taking nearly the entire length of his shaft into his mouth. Sirius restrained Ron’s hands on either side of him, while showering his lips and neck with kisses. Ron thrust his hips upward as best he could, pushing into the suction created by Remus’s mouth. It took only five or six strokes before the force of his orgasm caused him to nearly pass out.

Ron vaguely heard Sirius’s voice say, "I think he liked it, Moony. You did that humming thing to him, didn’t you?"

"I thought he ought to learn the value of some well-timed music during sex. I’m a little worried, though, that he won’t remember any of his lesson," Remus grinned.

"I’ll remember," Ron assured him, tentatively returning to consciousness. "Oh, God, will I ever remember that." Remus kissed him, and when Ron’s tongue pushed into Remus’s mouth, he could taste his own essence. He hadn’t expected that to be a turn-on, but it was. Remus broke off the kiss, and his lips were immediately replaced by Sirius’s. Oh, this was nice – very nice. If only he weren’t completely knackered, he’d love to have another go.

Ron propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed his lovers, who were gazing at each other hungrily. He reached out a hand to each of them and said, "That was the most amazing experience I’ve ever had. While I try to figure out how to recover, I wouldn’t mind watching you, er…" He stopped suddenly. What was he supposed to say – ‘fuck’? He couldn’t say that in front of his old teacher. Of course, said former teacher had just given him an awe-inspiring blowjob, but still….

"Mmm, an intriguing idea, isn’t it, Padfoot?" replied Remus. "Your turn to top, I believe."

Sirius’s eyes glistened and he let out a sharp laugh. "You are so transparent, Moony. But I’ll let you have your treat later because I happen to think your arse is just as delectable."

Ron scooted off the bed and settled himself on the little sofa where he had learned to kiss earlier in the day. His eyes bulged as he watched Remus and Sirius remove the rest of their clothing. Bloody hell, how was Sirius going to get that in Remus? The two lovers seemed oblivious to Ron’s presence as they kissed, caressed and moved together in a fluid, seamless motion.

Ron watched, entranced, as Sirius took a small tube off the bedside table and squirted the contents into his hand. Sirius rubbed the gel into his fingers and slowly worked one, then two into Remus’s arse while he teased Remus’s cock with the tip of his tongue.

The moans coming from Remus’s throat made Ron’s cock twitch with excitement; Ron couldn’t believe he was already getting hard again. He strained his neck to try to get a better look at what Sirius was doing. They looked just like Ron imagined they would: Remus writhing in ecstasy every time Sirius’s fingers – looked like three now – disappeared into Remus’s arse. Ron didn’t even notice that he had wrapped his hand around his own erection and was pumping steadily.

Sirius pulled his fingers out causing Remus and Ron to say at the same time, "Don’t stop." This made Sirius grin as he picked up the tube of lubricant. He suddenly motioned Ron over to the bed. Ron was only too happy to comply with Sirius’s request to spread the lubricant on his cock. As Ron rubbed the slimy substance all over Sirius, he could feel Remus’s eyes on him; he turned his head and smiled at Remus.

Ron reluctantly let go of Sirius’s cock and perched on the edge of the bed where he could watch and learn. His hand, now moist from the lube, was back to working his own cock in a slow, steady rhythm. He watched Sirius ease himself into Remus, astonished that Remus could accommodate his girth. Sirius began to move, angling his thrusts in different positions until Remus called out, "Yes, Padfoot, right there!"

At the sound of his words, Ron glanced at Remus’s face, and noticed that he was not staring at his lover, who was pounding him into the mattress, but rather, he was watching Ron stroke himself in a rhythm that matched Sirius’s. Ron watched the tension build in Sirius’s face as Sirius neared his release. Remus closed his eyes while Sirius whispered nonsense words into his lover’s ear while he emptied himself into Remus.

Ron was suddenly uncomfortable as he stared at the two of them together, kissing passionately. He shouldn’t be intruding on their private moments. But they were so erotic and he was so hard… Ron turned to slide off the bed and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Moony would be awfully disappointed if you left right now," said Sirius quietly. "That is, if you’re still wanting to continue the feast."

"’Course I do," replied Ron. "I just didn’t want to intrude…" He glanced over at Remus, who was propped on his elbows, sporting an erection that was nearly as stiff as his own. Remus’s eyes were nearly black with lust and there was a hunger in them that reminded Ron for a moment that Lupin was a werewolf.

"We wouldn’t have agreed to teach you if we hadn’t wanted this," answered Sirius as he pulled Ron closer. He gently brushed his lips against Ron’s, and motioned Ron to lie on the bed between him and Remus. He lay down on his side facing Remus, and Sirius spooned behind him.

Ron moaned loudly as Remus slid his hand to Ron’s arse and pulled him close so that their cocks were pressed together, while Sirius’s free hand snaked around Ron’s waist to tease his hardened nipple. It was Ron’s fantasy come true, being sandwiched between his two lovers: Remus ground his hips into Ron, while Sirius nipped playfully at the back of his neck. He was no longer capable of coherent thought. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his summer holidays here, in Sirius’s bed.

Sirius pressed his lips to Ron’s ear. "Feel good? Do you like this?"

"Yes," breathed Ron in a barely audible whisper.

"Do you want to continue the lesson?" he asked. When Ron nodded, Sirius said, "Good, because Moony has been patiently waiting all night to make love to your virgin arse. Is that something you want to try?"

Remus said nothing as he anxiously waited for Ron’s reply. Ron felt suddenly nauseous, as it dawned on him that he had asked them to teach him ‘everything,’ which included that. He remembered Sirius’s quip that Ron didn’t even know what he was asking for, followed by his own assurances that he was prepared to receive it. Well, he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. "Okay, I’ll try it. You won’t hurt me, will you?" he asked Remus.

"I can’t guarantee there won’t be any discomfort, but I’ll be as gentle as I can. Do you trust me, Ron?"

Ron nodded. He did trust Remus. As a professor, he’d never given his students any reason not to trust him, and he was fair and kind. And he was also driving Ron wild with his deep, passionate kisses. It would be all right. They would help him learn.

Sirius and Remus rolled him over onto his stomach, propping a pillow beneath his hips for comfort and to allow better access. They caressed every inch of his skin with care, stimulating nerves and muscles he never knew he had. After a few moments, Remus calmly described what he was going to do, and Sirius’s mouth distracted Ron while he did it. The feeling of Remus’s finger inside him was very strange, and a bit uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t have said it was painful. Two fingers were even less comfortable, but then Remus found his prostate and sent a wave of inexpressible pleasure through his body.

"Merlin, do that again!" he exclaimed, bringing a smile to Remus’s face. Remus happily complied, and Ron cried out again from the sheer intensity of the feeling. The sensations continued to alternate between the mild pain of being stretched even wider to the ecstasy of direct prostate stimulation.

"Sirius, help me out here," hissed Remus. Sirius disappeared from view, but from the faint moans escaping from Remus’s mouth, Ron thought Sirius might be rubbing the lubricant on Remus, just as Ron had done to him. The next thing Ron knew, Remus had withdrawn his hand and he could feel the slick, hard tip of Remus’s cock against his opening. Remus eased himself inside, and Ron gasped slightly, surprised by the pain. It passed quickly, and as Remus began to move, he soon gave in to the sensation of fullness and pleasure.

Ron closed his eyes as Remus found his sweet spot over and over. Sirius kissed him and sucked on Ron’s fingers, stopping every once in a while to stare, awestruck, at the sight of his lover in the throes of passion. Ron could tell Remus was close to coming when his rhythm sped up and his movements became more erratic. Remus shouted out as he climaxed, and then he collapsed, exhausted, onto his young lover.

A minute or two passed before Remus rolled onto his side so that he could look into Ron’s eyes. In between smiles, they kissed gently, sealing the memory of their intimate moment together. "I never thought it would be like that," whispered Ron, "but it was incredible."

Remus answered him in the form of a kiss. Allowing his hands to roam freely over the teenager’s body, he quickly discovered Ron’s lingering excitement and realized that there was one final lesson to be taught that evening. "For the final entrée of our feast, I can teach you how to bugger Sirius."

Ron’s eyes opened wide. There was still more to learn, and Remus was willing to teach him. But he was sticky and sore, and more than a little nervous about doing something wrong. He glanced at Sirius, who was surveying him with amusement in his eyes, seeming to almost challenge Ron to admit all this sexual activity was too much for him. No chance I’m stopping now, he thought. He sat up, asking, "You up for it, Sirius, mate?"

Sirius nodded, impressed, not for the first time, by the kid’s gumption. "And I can see you are, too," he responded, winking.

Ron boldly moved towards Sirius and the two of them embraced as they knelt on the bed. Ron heard a murmured incantation: the sticky sensation between his buttocks had been removed by Remus’s cleaning spell.

"Thanks," uttered Ron. One obstacle was removed – now it was lesson time.

Remus and Ron spent a moment trying to figure out the logistics of who was going to be in which position, until Sirius finally cried out in frustration, "Just fuck me, dammit." The other two laughed. Remus pounced on his lover, licking, nipping and kissing him until his arousal was obvious. Meanwhile, Ron had found the tube of lubricant, and liberally applied it to his fingers.

Remus came up for air and noticed that Ron was ready. "Wait, before you do that," he said to Ron, "let me show you what he really likes. Some people are put off by doing this, but I find it really enhances the experience for both partners. Which is to say, it drives him wild." He pushed Sirius’s knees back and began to lick around his opening. Ron watched in fascination, both completely grossed out and yet totally turned on by the sight of Sirius writhing in pleasure. Maybe you had to really love someone to do that. When Remus pulled away, causing Sirius to whimper a bit, Ron declined the offer to learn that particular technique.

With all the patience of a seasoned teacher, Remus showed Ron how to prepare Sirius and offered tips to improve the experience for both of them. When Ron finally entered him, Sirius was practically begging Ron to move, and quickly. With reassurances from Remus that ‘hard and fast’ was indeed Sirius’s preference, Ron turned off his brain and let his instincts take over.

It was fantastic – several orders of magnitude better than he had envisioned. With each thrust, Ron could feel his excitement building. He wanted to last forever, but knew he’d be lucky to hold off his climax for even a minute. Ron felt Lupin’s hand wrap around Sirius’s cock and vigorously pump it while the tension mounted in Ron’s body. When he could hold off no longer, Ron spilled himself into Sirius, who followed him moments later, spurting spasmodically into Remus’s hand.

Sirius panted, "Not bad for a first-timer."

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant," Ron exclaimed once he was able to catch his breath. He pulled out of Sirius and collapsed on the bed next to him. Remus lay on his other side, and the two older men joined hands across Ron’s chest, right over his still pounding heart. After a while, he felt Sirius pull the covers over them, but he was too knackered to care, and he promptly dropped off to sleep.

* * * * *

Ron had just won the Quidditch Cup again when his dream was rudely interrupted by the screeching of Mrs. Black’s portrait in the front hall. His eyes flew open immediately, and he realized that he was still in Sirius’s room. His lovers had left him to sleep, and it was now…eleven-thirty! Shit, his mum would be here soon, with the twins and Ginny, and he was still naked, lounging in Sirius’s bed. This was not good.

He picked up his clothes and pulled the door open just far enough to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he made a dash for the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. A bath was definitely in order.

Ron turned on the taps, and turned to the mirror to check himself out while the tub filled with water. He didn’t look any different. He felt a bit weird, but that was understandable considering how long Remus had pounded his arse last night. But it had been really good, even if a bit scary at times. He slipped into the tub, wincing as his sensitive spots encountered the hot water. Okay, so the morning after wasn’t that much fun, but it was definitely worth it. Definitely.

Ron closed his eyes as he soaked in the tub. The fantasy he’d had about seeing Remus and Sirius together had been replaced with real memories and feelings. As Ron replayed the events in his mind, excitement started to build in his groin. He had just given in to the urge to touch himself when he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ron, are you in there?" asked Ginny from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Ron answered, thankful that it hadn’t been the twins, who would have had no qualms about unlocking the door and barging in on his private moment.

"Come downstairs as soon as you can. You’ve got company," shouted Ginny.

Ron asked, "Who is it?" but he did not receive an answer – Ginny must have left. Ron rushed back to his room to dress, anxious to see the visitor.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out who it was. As he bounded down the stairs, he nearly ran headlong into Hermione, who was bringing her things up to Ginny’s room.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I wrote to Professor Dumbledore to ask if there was anything I could do to help the fight against You-Know-Who during the holidays, and he said you were all working to clean up the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I told my parents that this project was like a summer internship, and they seemed anxious for me to get the experience, especially since I’ll be in London, and they’ll be able to visit me from time to time."

Ron took her heavy satchel and carried it to the room where Ginny had been sleeping. "Have you heard from Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Twice," Hermione said shortly. "And I don’t think he’s very happy about being stuck at the Dursleys. He’s going to have a fit when he finds out that you and I are both here."

Ron felt guilty. He’d just had the most wonderful night of intense, passionate sex – with Harry’s godfather, no less – while Harry was stuck in Little Whinging, with no one from the magical world to talk to except for Hedwig. "I should write to him today. I owe him a letter."

Ron gave Hermione the quick house tour, and they went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was fixing lunch. Hermione kept staring at him, and after a while, he said "What?" with agitation in his voice.

"Something’s wrong, isn’t it? Ginny told me you weren’t feeling well yesterday, but you seem fine. Is there…" Hermione lowered her voice so the others couldn’t hear. "Is there some kind of a secret you’re hiding? Did you find out something when you were here last night that the Order members have been keeping from us?"

Ron shook his head. He did not want to get into any discussion of his sex life with Hermione, of all people. Anyway, how could she tell he was keeping something from her? Scary, she was…very scary. "It’s nothing, Hermione. I’m just a bit tired."

After lunch, Hermione went up to unpack, and Ron thought he’d take the opportunity to write to Harry. He had so much to tell him! Damn, he couldn’t tell him anything, could he? Dear Harry, I spent last night shagging your godfather and our former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…

It suddenly dawned on Ron that any knowledge of his important rite of passage would have to go with him to the grave. His mum was already frequently at odds with Sirius, who, incidentally, was in hiding for escaping from prison, and Remus was in enough of a spot being a werewolf and all. Ron didn’t want to get them in any trouble. It saddened him to think he wouldn’t be able to share any of his knowledge and experience with Harry. He shared everything with Harry. He sighed and sat down to write Harry a letter filled with absolutely no information. He’s going to kill me for keeping things from him, Ron thought.

The crowd was back at Grimmauld Place, and though Sirius was happy about it, Ron was desperate for a few minutes alone to sort out his feelings. He was ecstatic and miserable at the same time. His curiosity about sex was both satisfied and intensified. He’d understood at the outset that Remus and Sirius were merely passing along their knowledge and expertise, yet he could still recall clearly the hungry look on Remus’s face and his words, ‘I haven’t had this strong a reaction to anyone since I was fifteen.’

Would Remus ever think about him, or was it just a meaningless encounter for him?

As he reached the second floor landing, Fred and George jumped out at him from either side and literally dragged him into his bedroom. Ron wasn’t sure what they were up to, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t like it. They tossed him onto his bed and sat side by side on the other one.

"So did you learn anything last night?" asked Fred, excitedly.

Ron’s eyes popped open. Shit, what did they know? "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to feign innocence, but well aware that his ears were turning crimson.

George continued, "About Sirius and Professor Lupin. Did they…you know…"

I am so dead. "Did they what?" asked Ron huffily. He wasn’t going to admit to anything, even if they had somehow found out about last night’s lessons.

Fred let out an exasperated sigh. "See, George, I told you he was completely dense."

"I’m not dense. I just have no idea what you’re on about."

George dropped his voice to a whisper. "Did Sirius and Lupin have sex last night?"

Ron’s face blanched. Did they ever! But obviously Fred and George only had suspicions, because if they knew for sure, they’d be ten minutes into their blackmailing scheme by now. "How in bloody hell would I know?" Breathe, Ron. You’re cracking under the pressure.

"Lupin stayed last night, didn’t he? We think he’s stayed overnight quite a few nights, but he doesn’t actually have a bedroom here. He’s got to be sleeping somewhere, eh?" Fred announced smugly. "We think they’re lovers."

"You’re both sick. Do you think I have nothing better to do than spy on Sirius and Remus?" retorted Ron. "And even if it’s true, why do you care? Want to pick up some pointers, Fred?"

Fred glared at him with annoyance, but George arched an eyebrow. "Methinks our little brother doth protest too much," said George.

Ron could feel the blush washing crimson across his face. "Give it a rest, George."

The twins left Ron’s room and he flopped down on the bed. Dammit, what was he going to do? Hermione had guessed something was up almost the second she got here, and he knew Fred and George wouldn’t let the matter rest until they got an answer about Sirius and Lupin’s sex life. This was no good. It hadn’t been twenty-four hours yet, and he was already a mess. He wished Charlie were here to talk to. He’d always been able to confide in Charlie about anything.

Ron’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Go away, you two," Ron said automatically.

"Ron, it’s Remus."

Ron sat up and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want Remus to see him looking disheveled. "Come in," Ron called, in as steady a voice as he could muster.

Remus entered the room, closing the door behind him. As he sat down at the foot of the bed, Ron noticed a terrible sadness in his deep brown eyes and worry lines on his brow.

"What’s wrong?" Ron asked.

Remus studied Ron’s face for a moment, struggling to find the right words to say. "You were very quiet at dinner tonight, and I was just worried that perhaps we made a mistake yesterday."

"No! Remus, it was brilliant!" gushed Ron. "You and Sirius taught me so much."

Remus fixed his gaze on the empty portrait across the room. "Yes, and maybe it was too much too soon. You certainly don’t look very happy today."

Ron put his hand on Remus’s forearm. "What we did was really good, well…except that I am a bit sore today. It’s just kind of sad that I can’t tell anyone about it. It was a major event in my life and I can’t share it with any of my friends. Plus, I’m not very good with keeping secrets. That is, I don’t mean to tell anyone, but it’s hard to hide the Weasley blushing ears when I’m lying."

"I know what you mean," Remus said, nodding. "Keeping secrets is an occupational hazard of being a werewolf, and it always makes me sad to hide things from the ones I love."

Ron’s eyes locked on Remus’s. "Do you think last night was a mistake?" Ron wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, but he trusted Remus to tell him the truth.

Remus rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Yes, I think it was." Seeing Ron’s disappointment, he continued, "With us all in such close quarters and so many people coming in and out of the house, it was unrealistic to think we could keep what we did quiet. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself immensely – quite the contrary. And it did seem to cheer Sirius up for a while as well. Being here tends to put him in a bit of a funk."

Impulsively, Ron pulled Remus close to him, brazenly kissing him hard on the lips. Remus kissed him back and then pulled away quickly. "I could make it so you don’t have to hide anything from your friends or family," Remus said suddenly.

"How?" asked Ron.

"If I do a memory charm on you, you won’t have any reason to blush or become flustered. It will be as if last night never happened." Remus paused, thinking this might, indeed, be the perfect solution.

Ron frowned. "But then I won’t remember anything that happened. You’ll just be my former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Sirius will just be Harry’s godfather. And I’d forget everything you taught me."

"No, you wouldn’t forget what to do, just how you learned it. That way, when you have another experience, you’ll know what to do because you’ve already done it. It will seem instinctive to you." Remus waited patiently. He knew the memory charm was the right thing to do, but he wouldn’t do one without consent.

Ron thought about the various advantages and disadvantages of the memory charm. Ultimately, it was his fear of spilling the secret to Fred and George that made up his mind. "Okay, on one condition."

"What’s that?" asked Remus anxiously.

"I’d like to kiss you one more time before you do it." No further words were necessary, as they held each other closely and kissed for several minutes. Ron couldn’t bear the fact that he’d be giving up Remus’s exquisite body and delectable kisses.

A few short minutes later, Remus took out his wand and wiped Ron’s memory clean of everything that had happened. Ron was disoriented, and his thoughts were fuzzy. What was Professor Lupin doing here in his room?

Remus made up a plausible scenario for being there, and exited the room. Ron flopped down on his bed, wondering why he was suddenly so dizzy. He fell asleep about a minute later.

Remus had barely put his wand away when he met Hermione Granger coming up the stairs.

"How’s Ron? Is he sick?" she asked with obvious concern in her voice.

Remus smiled. "No, he’ll be fine. He’s just tired and needs some rest. Speaking of which, you look like you could use a bit of sleep yourself."

Remus and Hermione walked to the first floor together. Hermione turned towards the bedroom she shared with Ginny, while Remus continued downstairs. Now he just had to find Sirius to do a memory charm on him, too.

 

_finis_


End file.
